Pequeños Traviesos
by PudinFeliz
Summary: Sonic y Amy han dejado a sus hijos solos en casa, Cliff y Mina pero...que harán estos pequeños traviesos? Reviews porfavor!


Pequeños Traviesos

Una tarde en el hermoso planeta de Mobius, Sonic y Amy salían muy alegres de su casa para ir al cine a compartir una hermosa tarde en pareja, dejando a sus dos pequeños hijos de 8 años solos en su casa. Una erizita parecida a Amy pero de color morado con rayitos negros en sus púas, un vestido color lila y unas botas de color negro. Ella y un erizito de color azul, más oscuro que el azul de Sonic, eran los queridos hijos de Sonic y Amy.

Amy y Sonic salían del patio delantero de la casa despidiéndose de sus adorados hijos que se encontraban en la puerta de la casa.

Sonic: Adiós Cliff! Cuida bien a tu hermanita! Nosotros volveremos en dos horas!- exclamó saliendo del patio de la casa.

Amy: Cuidense amorcitos! no hagan travesuras! Mina! Cuida que tu hermano no se coma de nuevo el pudín de chocolate! besos!- dijo siguiendo a Sonic y mandándoles besos.

Cliff y Mina: Adiós papá ! Adiós mamá !- alcanzaron a decir antes de que la puerta pequeña del patio se cerrára.

Cliff: y bieeen...vamos por pudín!-dijo corriendo para adentro de la casa.

Mina: hey hey hey! nada de pudín! ya oíste a mamá!- le recordó a su hermano mientras lo sostenía del brazo.

Cliff: andaaaa...además ya se fueron y no se van a dar cuenta.-dijo en forma de puchero

Mina: mmmm no! mejor comportémonos como niños educados y esperemos a nuestros queridísimos padres en la sala viendo televisión.-exclamó fingiendo una voz elegante.

Mina y Cliff: naaaah...vamos a la cocina!- dicho esto salieron disparados a la cocina.

Cliff: Hagámos el platillo preferido de papá!-exclamó brincando de la emoción.

Mina: Siiii!-contestó de la misma manera

Mina y Cliff: Chilly dogs!- gritaron los dos.

Después de eso, Cliff fue por un recetario de Chilly dogs y Mina puso unos cuantos ingredientes que ella supuso necesarios para la preparación de un Chilly dog.

Cliff:Bieeen...aqui dice que lo primero que hay que hacer es el "Chilly".-dijo leyendo la receta

Mina: Y qué es eso?.- mencionó poniendo una mueca de confusión.

Cliff: Pues es la salsa especial que hace que un Chilly dog sea un Chilly dog!- Exclamó sonriendo.

Mina: Bien! Qué se necesita para hacer el Chilly?

Cliff: Mmmmm aqui dice "para preparar el Chilly se necesitan muchas cosas, principalmente, una licuadora."-dijo leyendo el recetario

Mina: Licuadora en camino!.- exclamó sacando una licuadora de unas puertitas que tocan el piso.

Mina: Uff! aqui está Cliff, que más dice el recetario?.-preguntó poniendo la licuadora en la mesa.

Cliff: Dice "En la licuadora coloque los siguientes ingredientes: 1 puré de tomate" un puré de tomate Mina!.-dijo leyendo y llamado a su hermana.

Mina: Un puré de tomate en camino!...oh espera, solo tenemos tomates, no puré .- dijo revisando el refrigerador.

Cliff: Traelos! talvéz nos sirvan!.- le gritó a su hermana.

Mina: Aqui están.- dijo colocando ocho tomates en la mesa.

Cliff: Mmmm todavía conservas el martillo que te regaló mamá cuando cumpliste 5 años?.-le preguntó a su hermana.

Mina: Claro! Nunca me separo de él.-mencionó sacando su martillo color lila de su espalda.

Cliff: Perfecto! Ahora trata de hacer puré a los tomates.

Mina: Está bien.-dijo para después hacer puré a los pobres tomates.

Cliff: Bien! con eso basta! Ahora, a la licuadora!.-exclamó metiendo el puré a la licuadora, el cual no entraba por ser ocho tomates.

Mina: Listo! ahora que sigue, Cliff?

Cliff: Aqui dice "también agregue un cuarto de cebolla"...cómo es eso?.-se preguntó en voz alta.

Mina: Mira Cliff! Allí hay cebolla en polvo dento de una caja!.-exclamó señalando una puerta de la alacena, a dos metros de altura.

Cliff: Y como la alcanzamos?.-preguntó a su hermana.

Después de 5 minutos.

Cliff: Mina! apresuratee! creo que pisaste un chicleee!.-se quejaba mientras trataba de mantener el equilibrio.

Mina: Ay ya! no me apresures! esque no la alzanzo! parate de puntitas!.-le gritó a su hermano.

Mina se encontraba arriba de Cliff, con sus pies arriba de la cabeza de Cliff y Cliff sosteniendo las piernas de su hermana y parado de puntitas.

Mina: y-ya-a cas-siiii!.-dijo estirando su brazo.

Cliff: y-ya-a?

Mina: La tengo!.- exclamó victoriosa segundos después cayeron los dos al suelo.

Mina y Cliff: auch..

Mina: Cómo decía la receta Cliff?.-preguntó levantandose del suelo.

Cliff: "un cuarto de cebolla" mmmm a que se refiere con eso?.- le preguntó a su hermana

Mina: Pues el "cuarto" es donde duermen las personas.

Cliff: Entonces el cuarto de la cebollas es la caja?

Mina: Exacto! as que vaciémos toda la caja en la licuadora.-afirmó mientras metía la cebolla a la licuadora.

Cliff: Ok, lo siguiente es..."una cucaracha de pimienta" las cucarachas se comen?.-se alarmó al leer lo anterior.

Mina: Pues...el recetario siempre tiene la razón, vayamos al patio por una cucaracha!.- exclamó dirigiéndose al patio trasero.

Cliff: Vamos!.-gritó siguiéndola.

Después, Cliff y Mina tenían una cucaracha ,sin patas para que no se escapara, en la mesa.

Cliff: Y...la cucaracha debe estar viva o muerta antes de meterla a la licuadora?.-preguntó mirando raro a la cucaracha como se retorsía.

Mina: Supongo que viva para que se concentre el sabor.- respondió a su hermano

Cliff: Ok! echémosle pimienta.-dicho esto bañó en pimienta a la pobre cucaracha

Mina: Listo!.- exclamó metiendo la cucaracha a la licuadora.

Cliff: Esos son todos los ingredientes Mina, ahora dice "opriman el botón de color más oscuro para obtener una velocidad regular en su licuadora".- dijo leyendo la receta

Mina: Ah! pero si todos los botones son de color gris!.-dijo observando los botones exactamente identicos todos.

Cliff: Entonces que hacemos? Ah! Ya sé! oprime uno al azar, deseguro no debe importar cual botón se oprima.

Mina: Ok!.-dicho esto oprimió el último botón de la licuadora, sin taparla, el cual era el de velocidad "sónica"

Cliff: Aaaaaah! apágala! apágala!.- gritaba mientras era manchado por "chilly".

Mina: No puedoo! no puedo ver!.- gritó corriendo en circulos con la cara manchada de "chilly"

Cliff: Yo la detendré!.-exclamó desconectando la licuadora.

Mina y Cliff: fiuuf!

Mina: Bueno... con lo que quedó en la licuadora que se hace Cliff?.- le preguntó a su hermano mientras se limpiaba la cara.

Cliff: Aquí dice "vacíe la mezcla en una hoya a fuego medio" pero si yo no sé encender la estufa!

Mina: Ni yo!, Ya sé! Tengo una idea! tu vas por palos de madera al patio y hacemos una fogata afuera!.-exclamó sonriendo por su maravillosa idea.

Cliff: Perfecto, iré enseguida.-dicho esto corrió casi a la velocidad de sonic y fue por palitos.

Mina: Yo mientras vaciar la mezcla en la hoya.-dijo vaciando la mezcla cucarachesca en la hoya y cargándola hacia el patio.

Cliff: Ya vine! Y traje muchos palitos.-mencion dejándolos en el suelo.

Mina: Excelente, ahora necesitamos fuego pero cómo lo encendemos?.-se quedó pensando Mina.

Cliff: Yo sé como! papá me enseñó cuando fuimos de campamento, solo necesitamos una lupa.-dijo trayendo una lupa.

Mina: Y ahora?

Cliff: Ahora a esperar.-dijo sentado sosteniendo la lupa arriba de los palitos.

Pasó una hora de extremo aburrimiento entre hermanos y alfín empezó a salir humo del montón de palitos.

Mina: Sii, está funcionando!.-exclamó alegre y brincando.

Cliff: Ya tenemos fuego, ahora pon la hoya ensima de los palos Mina.-le indicó a su hermana.

Mina: Listo! cuánto tiempo debemos esperar Cliff?

Cliff: Solo 10 minutos o hasta que huela a chilly.-dijo sentándose en el suelo.

Pasaron los 10 minutos y ya estaba listo el chilly.

Cliff:Ok, ahora tráelo a la cocina, yo voy a ponerle salchichas a los panes.-indicó corriendo y preparando los hot dogs en unos segundos.

Mina: Uff! Llegué! Ahora hay que vaciarlo en los hot dogs.-dijo agarrando una cuchara y echándole chilly a los hot dogs.

Cliff: Listo! Están perfectos! Ahora son Chilly dogs!.- exclamó Cliff muy alegre.

Sonic: Niños! Ya llegamos!.-gritó desde el patio delantero.

Mina y Cliff: Es papá!

Amy: Ya llegamos amorcitos!.- gritó entrando a la casa seguido por Sonic.

Cliff y Mina: Es mamá!

Perro de la vecina: Guaf! Guaf!

Cliff y Mina: Es el perro de la vecina!

Sonic: Niños, donde están?.-les preguntó buscándolos en la sala.

Cliff y Mina: Estamos en la cocina papá!.-le respondieron al mismo tiempo, colocando un plato con chillydogs en la mesa.

Sonic: Que estaban haciendo niñ- eso es para mi?.-les preguntó , viendo el plato de chilly dogs.

Cliff: Sí papá ! nosotros los preparamos solitos.-afirmó sonriendo al igual que Mina.

Amy: Awww tienes unos hijos tan considerados contigo y que te quieren mucho Sonic.-dijo sonriendo suavemente.

Mina: Pruebalos papá!.-le dijo acercándole el plato a su cara.

Sonic: Ok, ok, se ven deliciosos.-después de eso, le dió una mordida a un chilly dog.

Cliff: Y bieeen? como están? ricos? fantásticos? fabulosos?...fantabulosos?.-le preguntaba Cliff a su padre con ojos de estrellita.

Por otro lado Sonic no reaccionaba y cayó inconsiente al piso.

Amy: Sonic! Niños! qué le pusieron a esos chilly dogs!.-les preguntó Amy eufóricamente sacundiendo a Sonic.

Cliff y Mina: Mmmm un puré de tomate, un cuarto de cebolla y una cucaracha de pimienta?.-rieron nerviosamente Cliff y Mina.

Fin!

Ojala les haya gustado, esta vez decidí cambiar mi redacción para que lo lean cómodamente.

Dejen reviews porfavor!


End file.
